


Трэш и Мексика

by hyog



Series: Trashy Shorts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mexico, Other, Religion, Slash, Weird, trash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyog/pseuds/hyog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>сборник трэшовых зарисовок. короткий метр</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трэш и Мексика

Хесус улыбается и блестит глазами, в них отражается безликое синее небо и жар пустыни  
он говорил "Хесус" и трогал за плечо, "Хименес" и демонстрировал белоснежные зубы  
"такой мальчик как ты может хорошо заработать" говорил, и легонько гладил живот, "50 баксов" говорил, а я что дурак? "100, и ты отвозишь меня обратно", "идет" говорил, хватал за зад, в его глазах был смех и превосходство  
в моих - немножко страх, но по большей части гордость. я хороший кусок мяса, я отличная задница, я глубокие зеленые глаза, я белая кожа в самой глубине Мексики, а это многого стоит  
ровно сто баксов  
как говорил Мэнни, унылый сучонок, бравший плату натурой за ушлую комнатушку в душном, пропитанном куревом доме "тебе нужно менять квалификацю" его язык полз по животу подобно скользкой медленной улитке, "сечешь о чем я?" толстые пальцы стягивали штаны и мацали задницу. Мэнни любит контроль и ему кажется, что таким образом можно кем-то обладать, но это бред собачий, и поверьте, бред собачий в Мексике - это серьезная штука. Мэнни думает, что он хозяин своей жизни и, почему-то, хозяин меня, хотя ни разу даже не пытался поцеловать в губы. он попросту боится. у Мэнни большие проблемы с головой, вот что я скажу.  
дав скользкой улитке обласкать себя, сколько влезет, я собрал рюкзак и отправился менять квалификацию  
Хесус жаркий, как пустыня, посреди которой мы стоим  
вибрация двигателя все еще чувствуется внизу живота, тяжелая махина, мощный хромированный зверь застыл, вцепившись всем телом в красноватую сухую землю. зверь, наконец догнавший добычу  
мы мчали, как на охоте, пытаясь догнать небо, ветер, сорвать большой куш этого мира, отобрать все, что у него есть, но правда в том - он еще беднее, чем мы  
Хесус щурится на солнце, говорит "больно не будет, детка, я постараюсь", как будто ему есть дело.   
как будто мне не все равно  
он стягивает черную майку, на его груди поблекшее от времени распятие - от шеи и до пупка, Иисус припадает руками к его плечам, прибитый к грудной клетке  
"знаешь, где мы?" говорит, "в аду" отвечаю, он смеется, его лоб опоясывает татуировка - терновый венок.  
я фыркаю, он рассказывает  
"мы на пересечении Дуранго, Чиуауа и Коауила, в проклятом местечке, его называют Зоной Молчания"  
а так и не скажешь, что молчания.   
у него горячие руки и сухие губы, солнце сжигает нас заживо, солнце имеет нас без всякого на то согласия, грубо и беспощадно  
"говорят, здесь пропадают люди" шепчет у самого уха, его кожа на удивление нежная и прохладная, я льну к нему, он - тенистое дерево в полдень посреди моря пылающей земли  
"и лежат руины древнего города" его черные глаза горят безумием, и это заводит - больше, чем улитка языка Мэнни, больше, чем обтянутые миниюбками попки девочек в "толерантной зоне" Тихуаны в Мехико, где можно найти что угодно и за какие угодно деньги, и при этом не загреметь в тюрьму  
"говорят, пернатый змей Кетцалькоатль указал ацтекам построить на этом месте город"  
"глупо с его стороны" - отвечаю  
"все боги безумны" смеется "иначе в них невозможно было бы верить"  
я могу умереть в этом чертовом месте, и Хесус тоже. хотя он наверняка вернется через три дня, и я не завидую грифам, которые окажутся в этот момент рядом. целую золотой крестик на смуглой шее. надеюсь, бог видит нас сейчас и ловит свой кайф  
жарко, вся кожа будто плавится, джинсы - жидкое золото, прилипшее к ногам и чуть ниже бедер. тело байка под руками горячее, как чертова печка, пальцы вот-вот провалятся в раскаленный металл и сгорят, превратятся в пепел  
Хесус сзади, гора мускулов и жемчужно-белых зубов, безумие, татуированное воплощение греха  
"я бы дал тебе закинуться" говорит "но ты несовершеннолетний, понимаешь" сухой колкий смех на уровне поясницы. смешно, да, очень смешно  
"давай уже" у меня кончается терпение, но ему нравится целовать спину, вплоть до самого кобчика  
"я приношу тебя в жертву" смеется  
меня имеет раскаленная пустыня, размеренно и сладко, прогретый солнцем мед струится по венам, и мне больше хорошо, чем нет, впервые с того момента, когда улитка Мэнни забралась мне в штаны  
"Хесус" говорю "что скажет бог?" и мы хохочем, чуть не падая, он придерживает меня за живот, прижимая к себе, и бесконечно долго гладит, поглаживает, ласкает, не двигаясь  
пустыня во мне и жаркий огненный ветер на коже  
он хочет, чтобы я стонал, чтобы хорошо, чтобы запомнилось  
я делаю то, что он хочет, в конце концов, сто баксов это деньги  
вздрагиваю, когда к горлу прижимается холодное лезвие, а между ягодиц становится влажно и липко. кончаю скорее от неожиданности, на секунду потеряв связь с реальностью  
одно короткое, как всхлип, мгновение, доверху залитое сладкой негой  
открываю глаза и как будто одновременно их закрываю. теперь я - пустыня, я ветер, я красная сухая земля и журчание мотора в стальном нутре мотоцикла. теперь я - небо, и даже больше  
на земле валяется кусок белого мяса, у него яркие зеленые глаза и мне немного жаль, чуть-чуть  
Хесус вытирает длинный красивый нож о мои джинсы. зачем ему трах с таким-то ножом? непонятно  
"я прощаю тебя" говорит и целует все еще теплый лоб, "я беру все твои грехи себе, и теперь ты попадешь в рай" смачивает пальцы в крови и что-то рисует на некогда моем лице. смерть - не более чем раскраска  
"дурак" говорю я-ветер и смеюсь ему в лицо "рая нет. здесь так уж точно"  
"только кровь и пустыня" говорю "и ничего больше"  
нужно заглянуть в гости к Мэнни - думаю. посмотрим, как этот ублюдок сможет иметь меня теперь, изойдет злостью и завистью. а потом я обрушусь на него ураганом и смету старый ушлый домишко, чтобы ни одна белая задница там больше не застряла так, как я  
Хесус проливает слезы раскаяния и благодарности, его глаза все так же безумны  
Хесус говорит с богом и застегивает ширинку  
Иисус на его груди как никогда печален  
я думаю - нужно было брать двести баксов


End file.
